Sinful
by dreaming-of-storms
Summary: She wasn't expecting a happily ever after. She didn't deserve it. So this, this affair she was having with the huntress was alright. Wasn't it? PWP SamusxZelda Yuri


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that inhabit this story, nor do I claim to make and profit from them. This Disclaimer will also count for any following chapters. Thank you for your time, and may I present..

Sinfull...A Super Smash Bros. Story...

WARNING: The following contains material of a sexual nature. If you are uncomfortable with such things, please turn around now.

* * *

It was a mistake.

_This never should have happened_, she thinks in a haze when she feels slim arms capture her and a hot mouth slant over her own. _No, this is wrong,_ she wants to plead as she gasps and a tongue slips in to caress her own. _Please stop_, she wants to cry out but finds that a throaty moan escapes her instead. The arms around her tighten and for a split second, she can't breathe, but then they loosen to drape around her waist and press her close to a warm, soft body.

"Tell me to stop," the woman rasps against her mouth, nails biting into her lower back. She is dimly aware of the racing heart pressed against her breast, but then realizes that it's only her own. One last chance to end it and return to...

...to _what_? She had just had a taste of freedom, sinfully, wicked freedom that made everything melt inside of her. She is the queen of a crumbling country, logic screams inside of her head. She has to wed a prince and live happily ever after and restore Hyrule to it's glory. If she continued down this sin paved path, she might be sealing Hyurle's fate in a fingersnap. She must travel down the golden road mapped out by her lineage and force herself to marry someone else. And what would she get in return? A loveless union, a lifetime of feeling a streanger's body intertwining with with her own, of seeing her country under the rule of an outsider. No gratitude. No happiness. Just a pat on the back.

She slides her arms around the neck of her choice, whispering, "Don't stop...please..." She gives a tiny mewl when those satin lips return to her own and can't help but arch closer. She wants more contact, she realizes, and craves it with a hunger that astonishes her. She thinks about showing her blonde haired lover the more primal side of her Hylian nature, when a low, keening sound rumbles into her ear. Her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head at this; not many knew just how sensitive any Hylian's ears were, after all.

"Oh...," she gasps. Her breath comes in a short, shaky gasp when she feels teeth dragging along the stiff ridge of cartilage, and actually cries out helplessly when a swipe of the tongue follows. "Oh! St-stop..."

"Too late..." The breathless purr is spoken along her erratic pulse. "You should have said something sooner..." Tawny brown locks drift into her eyes, no longer held back by her braid or her crown, and she bares her teeth.

Two could play at this game.

She boldy cups the blonde's bottom in her hands and hooks a leg sheathed in white around her lover's waist. She steadies herself by holding onto strong shoulders and begins to grind, sliding her hips against an identical pair like a wanton courtesan. Her mouth gains a victorious smirk when she hears a sharp inhale, then feels her partner's hips buck against her own.

"Oh God," the blonde woman groans against her neck. "Oh..._God_, Zell..." She gasps a little when the cold steel of the wall touched the exposed skin of her back. Hips grind against hers with brutal force and she knows a bruise is going to be there in the morning. A hand fumbles to grasp her own, and she can't help the warm smile when slender fingers weave through her own.

Connected. A sign that this wasn't just sex. Or was it, and maybe the huntress was playing her for a fool?

"_Zelda_," the woman breathes against her collar bone. She is suddenly hypersensitive to the fact that her dress easily exposed her cleavage from the angle the woman's head was turned. A kiss is hastily placed there, and a free hand slopes up to brush against the underside of her breasts. She draws in a shuddery breath, both at the contact and the slow, easy grind of hips. Her finger's squeeze once, and she meets the huntress' eyes with her own. She stops breathing, suddenly swamped with a feeling of being hunted. Ice blue eyes glitter, flecked by gold and a ring of amber surrounding a faintly cat-like pupil.

_A preadator's eyes_, she thinks dimly. But then a small smile flitters over the huntress' lips, and she is captured in a kiss that sparks something odd in her heart. Not lust, she notes, but something deeper. She can't pause to think about it, because she can feel the back of her dress and jacket clenched in tight fists.

"Do you really like this dress?" Another quick kiss that leaves the feeling in her heart again.

"N-No," she replies, breathless. "Why?"

She is answered when a loud rip eachos in her ears and her dress becomes a ruined pool of silk and leather at her feet. Later, she will remember that her jacket was made of leather and the strength the woman before her possesses will make her tremble, but not now. She merely focuses on removing the blue blondy suit that keeps her from milky, smooth skin. The huntress reacts the same, growling beneath her breath, "Deactivate." Her eyes widen when the suit dissolves and retreats into a brooch that clatters to the floor. The blonde hisses a curse and bends to scoop it up, seemingly unaware of the goosflesh she leaves in her wake upon the queen's skin. After carefully clutching the symbol of her life, the huntress notices the position of her body. With every quick exhale, hot breath skims across the pale flesh of an inner thigh.

"_Samus_," the queen keens.

The huntress prides herself on rigid self control, but she is only human, after all. With a low rumble, she leans forward to brush her lips against the slender column of skin, satisfied to hear a sharp gasp. She pauses, looking up. The queen bites her lip to contain anymore noises, afraid of being caught and embarrassed that the simple kiss left fire in its wake.

"Don't..." the blonde whispers, reaching up to find her hand again. "I...I want to know if I'm doing this right."

Doing what right, the brunette longs to ask, when a hesitant lick across her lips answers her question. This time, she can't stop the loud moan that erupts from her lips. Another swipe, another moan. When the huntress parts her folds to seek the hidden secrets within, the queen cries out, reaching down to fist strands of molten sunshine in her hands, desperate for an anchor. She feels like a wind-up toy, and the coil inside is wound tighter with every nibble, every lick, every kiss. She finds herself babbling like an idiot, but is unsure of the meaning of her words. When the tip of the huntress' tongue brushes over a particular spot, the queen throws her head back and howls, feeling the coil snap and a wave surging beneath her feet. It rushes up, washing over her thundering heart, wracking something from her body, and she can only think, Oh Goddesses, yes!

And then it's suddenly over, leaving her breathless, hollow, weak, and slumped in the huntress' arms.

"...Too much for you?", the blonde teases gently.

"I...That was..." The queen stops to swallow. "...Good," she finishes lamely. The blonde snorts back laughter, slips an arm beneath her weak legs and behind her trembling back. She lifts her with ease, and carries her to the bed. The Hylian blushes when arousal floods her body again, and wonders what other wicked things await her. However, the huntress only places her on the bed and curls behind her, hands at a neutral position. The queen blinks, then looks back.

"Um...Samus?"

"Hn," the blonde grunts quietly, opening an eye. "Aren't you tired?"

"No...," she whispers. She turns and in a flash has the blonde pinned beneath her. "Are...are you?"

"No," the woman replies, swallowing thickly. "Not really."

She leans down and swoops the blonde into a fiery kiss, hands on either sides of the woman's head. When her lungs scream for air, she breaks the kiss. She groans softly when small nails bite into her shoulders, and is drawn to the slender column of the huntress' throat. She finds her pulse, satisfied to see it racing as fast as her own, and locks her lips around it. The high collar of the pinned woman's outfit would hide the mark she wants to place there. She can feel something darker than herself rise up, and the sudden urge to bite down and bring the blonde to a peak leaves her stunned. She had heard rumors of ancient Hylians being hybrid of a sort of canine, but has never believed it, even when her childhood friend revealed his ability to transform into a wolf. She merely kisses the bruise forming on the blonde's neck.

And then all thought leaves when the tip of her ear is captured in a hot mouth.

"Oh Goddesses," she pants, writhing against the body beneath hers helplessly. Her toes curl at the white hot pleasure that spears directly to her core. She suddenly pulls away, nearly exploding. Maybe later, when this ritual of theirs was over, she will allow herself to indulge in that pleasure. She locks eyes with the huntress, nose to nose as she reaches between them. When her fingers meet slick flesh, she watches the pleasure that flashes in those preadator's eyes, before the huntress closes them and thows her head back, a delicious moan escaping her lips.

"Oh...Z-Zell, I'm..." the huntress suddenly sits up, hugging the queen close and pumping her hips. She can hear a desperate hitch to the woman's voice, a crack. The blonde dissolves into a sort of bird-song, language that's both exotic and strange. The woman suddenly croons something tender and sweet in that bird-song language, before the queen feels a rush of wetness against her fingers. The blonde archs back, head to the sky, mouth agape.

The sight makes her mouth water.

With a gasp, the huntress sags against her body, and the queen lets them fall to the bed. Arms snap around her again, and the warm feeling enters her heart again. Without asking, the brunette knows that the blonde had just said , 'I love you' in that odd language, and she wishes she could say the same. She knows that she cares about the woman in her arms deeply, something that shocks her to the core, but she isn't quite sure if it's love.

"Samus," she breathes. "Look at me..."

Ice blue eyes meet hers, drowsy. She was expecting a declaration of love, the queen notes.

"...Thankyou," she finishes. And the last thing she sees before she drifts to sleep is the huntress' bitter smile.

* * *

In the morning, Samus is gone. Zelda looks at the empty spot on the bed and wonders where she went. Or if she'd ever been. She rises from her bed and stretches, seeing the ruined dress on the floor. She stood and went to take a hot, blistering shower.

Maybe scalded skin could distract her from the curious breaking in her heart.


End file.
